Coming Home
by unlovedgirl
Summary: I left. After Shelly Pomroy's Party. I moved in with my aunt in LA.  I couldn't deal. But now with the question of my oaternity, i had to come hom. I had so many questions.And only one place to find the answers.The place where it all started.Eventual LoVe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It wasn't my choice to leave, it was because of them. They made my choice. Without me even knowing what was happening.

First, they laugh at me and make fun of me after my best friend is murdered. Then when I try to prove to them that what they say doesn't affect me, I end up getting drugged and _raped_. They were supposed to be my friends. Don't friends stand by each other when times get tough?

Now I'm back. Now I have to spend my school year with people that could care less if I died.

When I moved in with my aunt after the rape, my mother came to stay with her; she didn't know I was there. One night when she was drunk, she let it spill that Jake Kane might be my biological father, not Keith Mars. I had still been living close enough to visit with him all the time. Since my aunt was always away on business. It was my choice to move in with her, she gladly accepted. My dad was upset but thought it was just because Neptune had to many memories of Lily. It's not that, Neptune had too many memories of my life before the murder. That's what I missed. Lily also, but I missed my life with lily before.

So now here I am. Back for good. Trying to find some clues. I have so many questions. I know Abel didn't kill Lily. Who did? Who raped me, and what happened to me that night? Who is my father?

All I know is that I need answers. And fast. The faster I get them, means the faster I can move on with my life.

I start school tomorrow, and I know that no one is expecting Veronica Mars to be back. I never told them I was leaving. And I told my dad not to tell anyone where I went. I couldn't deal with the torment.

All I know about tomorrow is that Logan won't let me forget how I ran out of town in shame. He doesn't know the real reason I left. And he can't know. No one saw me after Shelly's party, so they'll all think I left because I was embarrassed.

For tonight, all I can do is go to sleep, all summer I've been working at Mars Investigations, without being seen. I've been laying low.

**The next morning**

_**This is Neptune. The town without a middle class. If you go here your parents are either millionaires or your parents work for millionaires.**_

Looks like no ones noticed who I am yet. I thought as I saw the young black kid taped to the flagpole. I almost forgot the PCHer's favourite form of punishment. And I almost forgot how much this school sucked. _Almost._

"Move" I said as I walked forward.

"Who died and made you queen…"Lily Did if you really want to know. He trailed off as I flipped out my pocketknife. Dad always said to be prepared. Looks like its going to help this kid. "Man you are a freak"

"So you're new here hunh?" Welcome to Neptune high. Go pirates" I yelled over at my shoulder to the crowd.

By the time lunch rolled around most kids had heard that the infamous Veronica Mars was back. How could the not. It was almost as if it had been announced over the PA system. It seemed to be big news.

"So, why'd you come back? No one actually likes you, it's not like you're wanted here…" Ahhhhh Dick Casablancas. What would Neptune be without him?

"Well In LA there weren't as many beautiful blonde surfers with charming personalities to keep my entertained."

"Yeah you'd need a lot." Ouuuuuuh. Nice Dick. Dig yourself a little hole.

As he walked away I noticed the same kid from the flagpole at my table.

"Did I say you could sit here?" He started to move, and my stupid useless conscious kicked in. He was new. And didn't seem to be making friends. "Whatever. Sit wherever you want."

"That was cool, what you did, cutting me off that flagpole." He was just starting as Eli 'Weevil' Navarro and the rest of the PCHer's made there way to him.

"My bitch. I thought you were supposed to wait for me out at the flagpole. I'm not sure I could've made that any clearer."

"Okay I get it. Very funny. We're even now?"

"You get what boy, that you're a dead man walking is that what you get?" Okay now it's my turn to intervene.

"Leave him alone."

"Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is when she's riding my big ole hog, and even then it's not so much words as a bunch of Ohhs and Ahhhhhs you know?"

"So it's big hunh?"

"Legendary." Wow, still the same arrogant jerk as before.

"Well let's see it." How's he going to take this? "I mean, if it's as big as you say I'll be your girl friend. We could go to prom together!" Is it just me or does he actually look embarrassed. And almost blushing? Nope must be a mistake. "What seems to be the problem, I'm on a schedule here Vato." That should get him.

"Dude Weevil, You going to let Blondie talk to you like that?" Damn.

"Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too."

"Ahh hell, I'll show you mine." Doubtful. Weevil's friend has about as many brain cells as a chinchilla.

"Felix Tombs. What seems to be the problem here? Veronica, trouble still follows you around does it now?" Of course Clemmons. What fun would it be if it didn't?

Logan watched the whole exchange. So she was back. After everything she had done to rip apart Lily's family after her murder. She had the Balls to come back? But what if she had a better reason than figuring out that she was wrong and didn't want to admit it.

After all doesn't everyone have ulterior motives? All he had to do now was figure out what she was hoping to achieve by coming back to the place that was better off without her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you want Logan?" I don't have time for this. Do I have a giant sign on my back that says 'Veronica Mars is back, come and annoy her'? No? That's what I thought. So why is Logan following me…?

"Well Miss Mars. Who said I wanted anything?" He smirked. That smirk should be illegal.

"You're stalking me. People who don't have questions rarely stalk people." What did he want form me?

"Ohhhh, just the usual questions… How was your summer? What's new? Why the hell are you back?" What did he care? Like he would want to know….

"You wouldn't care, and I don't want to tell you."

"What people at your other school realized you were a whore and didn't touch you? So you got upset and moved back here? What do you not understand? I'll spell it out for you, You're. Not. Welcome. Here."

"Well that explains the absence of balloons when I got home." I replied dryly. Maybe if I just walk away he'll take the hint and leave me alone.

Nope. Apparently he's going to follow me. I only know of one place that he won't go.

LOGAN POV

Well I can't follow her in there. It's the girl's bathroom; I think they might notice I don't belong. She can hide. But not for long. She's going to get what she should have gotten after she sided with her dad. Nobody does this to Logan Echolls and gets away with it. She might think that it's going to be difficult. But it's going to be hell. And she's going to know that it's because of me.

VERONICA POV

School was terrible. By the time the week was over she had to wash 'whore' off her locker door twice, take off pictures of her head photo shopped on a nude body 4 times and listen to Dick go on about how she pleasured the basket ball team. And then there was her next run in with Weevil.

**Flashback**

He motioned for me to roll down my window. This can't be good. Stakeouts at late hours at the Camelot are normally fine. Since dads out of town trying to catch the Bail Jumper I'm on my own. I know he said not to go after Jake. But I can't help it. After finding out he might be my father there are just some things a girl can't drop. He's going to be shocked when I finally have enough proof to confront him and sue them for millions.

"Car trouble Miss?"

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind checking under the hood." I said moving my hand to grab my Taser. Trusty little thing that is.

"Weevil, who gets the first dance?" He almost finished dance when Backup went for him.

Then I got to Taser Felix. Now that was the fun part. I called of backup and struck a deal.

"You leave that kid at school alone for a week, and I'll make sure your boys walk."

"What is it about the skinny Negro anyways? From what I hear about you he must really lay the pipe right hunh?" Oh it's like I never left.

"Yeah that's it." If only they knew.

"Well just remember, Weevil love you long time."

No money shot tonight, but I ma thinking about paying a visit to a place that I haven't been able to go in a really long time. Lilly's grave.

As I walked through the cemetery I can't help but think about how she really doesn't belong there. But she's that none the less. I sit; I always find it hard to stand and talk to her the emotional strain takes too much out of me. Well here goes nothing.

LOGAN POV

Watching Veronica walk towards the cemetery gates made me wonder why she was going there. It was obvious she never cared about lily the way we did. Otherwise she would have stuck around. But instead she ran after humiliating herself in front of an entire party. Although on second thought I should follow her, maybe I can find out what's going on with her…

"Lilly, I still miss you. I'm so sorry I left you. I shouldn't have. But I couldn't deal with what happened after everything else went wrong to. Maybe I'm weak. But I still can't face some of it. You're dead, my mom took off, my dad lost his job, and all my friends hate me now. I understand that part a little bit. They don't like me because they think I don't care about you, when sometimes I think I'm the only one who does. I'm the only one who is still trying to get you justice. Logan keeps forgetting something though, yeah he had it tough but the day you died I don't only lose you, I lost my entire life." I listened as she murmured to Lilly, she made some valid points but who cared about her, she was a tramp anyways. "I still can't get over what happened to me. I can't say the words. It's too hard and fresh. I still have nightmares about it. It never goes away especially when I get called a tramp or whore. I still remember coming here after and crying, that was the first time I admitted I wasn't strong enough to handle this. But now I really understand, 'That which doesn't kill me makes me stronger'. Oh yeah, and Lilly we might be sisters… my mom told me, I thought you might be happy to hear that, it crushed me but we'd actually be related if it were true. I miss you so much Lilly. I don't think I'm strong enough." With that she got up and went back to her car. What happened to make her admit she couldn't deal with her life? Maybe it was the real reason she left.

I followed her that night, right up until she stopped in a place I thought she would never come back to. Shelly Pomroy's house. What could she possibly want here?

VERONICAS POV

I never thought I'd have the strength to come back here after having my innocence stolen from me here. This is the place that stomped on what was left of me. I had lost so much even before I was raped.

"This is the place I was raped." I whispered. Still not really believing it completely.

LOGANS POV

"This is the place I was raped." Did I hear her right? She was raped? This doesn't make sense. It's impossible. She would have pressed charges and made a stink. No way she would let it slide like no big deal. Even though it changes us calling her a whore, and fits with what she was saying at the grave. Maybe everything we presumed about her was wrong.

Bit then again, I thought as I watched tears slide down her face, as she walked back to her car, maybe not.

VERONICAS POV

Staring at the house I never thought I could come back to. It hit me, a wave of emotions. And then I did the one thing I swore to myself I would never do.

I cried.


End file.
